Repressed Desires
by Aza1ea
Summary: He was her teacher, she was his student. He once thought he could resist her but with every spoken 'I love you' Ezra could feel his resolve slipping. His repressed desires were surfacing. Aria/Ezra
1. Prologue

Hi guys, I just started watching Pretty Little Liars and fell in love with Ezra and Aria. This is just a brief beginning, but there will be more to follow! Please review, and go easy on me ;)

Summary:

Ezra has struggled with his desires for Aria ever since their relationship began; as they grow closer together he feels his resolve slipping. Mainly Ezra/Aria fluff!

His rational, mature 'Teacher' conscious pushes against his scorching desires; he shouldn't feel and fantasize like this- especially not with someone like her. It's their own twisted Romeo and Juliet, minus the ostentatious brawls between the Montagues and Capulets.

Yet there are days when the boundaries fade, blurring into mere shadows and he allows his mind to travel across-

"Mr. Fitz?"

He quickly runs a rushed hand through his black hair in an attempt to regain composure, urging himself to shake this inner monologue before he's driven insane with her sparkling eyes, lithe form, and soft red lips.

"Yes?"

The student, Mona, is asking about past due homework. He expresses concern, asks all the proper questions but his heart is back in the small apartment he calls 'home'. She's there, his living breathing fantasy clothed within a dark cocktail dress whispering her love against softened moans as his lips caress her neck. His Aria.

"Mr. Fitz! Are you paying attention to anything I'm saying?"

Mona's tone is demanding, disrespectful and as usual incredibly impatient. She resembles a petulant child begging for attention.

Ezra's complexion is flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and desire to return to his fantasies, but it only makes him more attractive. He murmurs a quick apology to Mona before filing his behavior under the age-old excuse of illness. Mona quirks an eyebrow but does not challenge his reason, she's been crushing on Mr. Fitz ever since Aria captivated him and the thought of 'taking care' of her sick teacher is quite appealing. Unaware to Mona's thoughts, her handsome teacher quickly ushers her out of the classroom with firm instructions to finish homework promptly from now on.

His phone vibrates within his back pocket, the sender eliciting a charming smile upon the recipient.

I'm waiting for you-

Love, Aria

Ezra sighs; he can feel his resolve slipping with every word.


	2. Rain

Hi guys, thank you so much for the lovely comments. I would not have as much fun writing this without your reviews, keep them coming! This story could go either into mature territory (woo!) or stay more innocent, let me know your preferences.

* * *

><p>The rain outside never ceases, little droplets begin to merge into larger ones as Ezra starts the car. When the sky turns dark, it's just another reminder of her. Will he ever shake these visions? Little reminders, minuscule memories replay over and over. Due to the forbidden nature of their affairs, his mind holds on to every last moment. He remembers her walking head down in the rain wearing those boots he loves. Her mascara is trailing down her face, her hair is drenched, and he's never seen a more beautiful sight.<p>

Away from her friends she's unguarded, mature beyond her teenage years, and lost within her own world. If he could have one wish he'd steal her thoughts and merge them within his own- then she'd never be alone.

Ezra slowed the car; hesitate upon observing her conflicted expression. Watching her decision was ultimately too difficult. He'd rather her choose without meeting his gaze, he's already had a tough day and rejection would only add further injury. Aria decides to choose him, gently closing the silver door. Ezra attempts to camouflage his unabashed glee, but Aria sees it within his warm chocolate eyes and boyish smile.

Memories like that keep him optimistic for the future, their future.

Ezra's brought back to reality as he reaches the garage leading to his apartment complex. Exiting the car he struggles to keep his collection of ungraded assignments dry, but the ink blurs despite his best efforts. Exclaiming an expletive, Ezra reaches for his keys to open the apartment door. The door opens on it's own, nearly knocking him over. However, he suddenly doesn't care because the person waiting on the other side is Aria.

"Welcome home honey", her tone is teasing but her hands are secretly wrapped behind her, shaking from anticipation. This is all new to Aria, these moments are all firsts, there are no relationship how to guides when it comes to seductive teachers. Ezra smiles with satisfaction, pulling Aria into a possessive embrace before capturing those soft lips.

"I love coming home to you." His voice is deeper than usual, Ezra's whispered confession sending shivers down Aria's spine and warmth to somewhere else. Aria lets out a soft moan, Ezra gently kissing the sensitive area on her neck. He's always amazed at how soft her skin is, his imagination entering uncharted depths while wondering about the softness of somewhere else that is currently hidden away.

His hands are clasping her back tighter, the intoxicating sensation of her frame pressed against his is too much to handle. Ezra closes his eyes tightly; he can feel himself drowning within her. Aria's soft touches turn more aggressive, her hands plucking at his belt, and then traveling to his lower back. Her insistent touches bring him out of his aroused haze, reminding him of his unspoken promise to her. Suddenly, the rational 'Teacher' conscious is back- urging him to cease their affections before he enters uncharted, unstoppable territory.

Reluctantly Ezra pulls away before Aria can sense his growing desire, firmly silencing her protests and attempts to recapture his embrace. She's practically begging for him, and he's afraid his desire will overwhelm his judgment if he hears her arousal-laced voice plead one more time.

Words fail to express his need, and for an English teacher that's saying quite a lot.

"Aria."

Aria glances down at the floor, seemingly exposed and unable to meet Ezra's piercing gaze. His voice is firm, warning her; reminding her that he's not one of the young foolish boys in her class- he's a man with unsatisfied urges. Progressing further would lead them down a path she's not ready for, and endanger his reputation.

Aria sighs, pressing her thighs together tightly in an attempt to calm her own desires, but its no use. Just watching his movements, hearing his voice increases the throbbing. His gentle long fingers trace her cheek, coaxing Aria's gaze to his. She swallows, his darkened eyes communicating a stern warning. Aria nods, resigning to Ezra's wishes.

Struggling to regain composure and minimize his desire, Ezra makes a rushed excuse about placing homework in the conjoining room. Nodding once more, Aria lights the white pillar candles elegantly arranged across the table, and takes a seat while waiting for Ezra. She knows he's doing it for her, playing the proper authoritarian adult but the frustration keeps building. In class she cannot betray her feelings, yet her mind wanders every time she watches him.

Surely there is a solution.

Aria's restless nights are spent fantasizing about her handsome English teacher, tossing and turning until dark circles line her eyes. The dreams become more and more vivid upon each passing encounter, and soon her mind resembles a cliché Teacher/Student pornographic film.

Ezra reenters the room, smiling at her thoughtful romantic arrangement of candles.

"I'm sorry, I got takeout. I would cook but you have no idea how scary that would be, and I'd hate to get a substitute in class if you got food poisoning", Aria hurriedly explains, lightly clasping her small hand over his larger one.

"Its perfect Aria, you're perfect", Ezra reassures her, chuckling at her previous explanation. The tension has subsided somewhat, but each time her stiletto clad feet 'accidently' connect with his pant leg he can sense the temperature rising. Aria's lusty gaze isn't helping either.

After their dinner they lay on the small couch, her lithe body curled against his larger frame. Sensitive to his previous reactions, she is careful not to press up against his lap although she craves the friction. Swallowing her curiosity, she focuses on the sensations Ezra's hands are bestowing. She loves moments like this, no one but them. This is their own private, secluded getaway away from A, high school, and the pressures of Rosewood.

His hands weave themselves throughout her soft hair, before traveling down to tease at throat, just before her neckline. Aria can sense her own breath increasing, her chest falling up and down as his hands get closer and closer- then stop.

"Ezraaa", she drags his name out between gasps but he only answers by claiming her mouth once more. Her protests are muffled as he ravages her mouth, properly thanking her for the thoughtful dinner. His tongue intertwines with hers, gently exploring her warm mouth. The sound of Aria's phone brings them out of their interlude, Aria cursing herself for leaving it on in the first place.

"Its late".

Aria sighs, but she knows he's right.

Adopting a naughty schoolgirl attitude, Aria's determined to leave him with something to keep him awake at night. "I'll see you in class Mr. Fitz", Aria seductively calls over her shoulder, flirtatiously sauntering to the door. As the door swings shut, Ezra wonders if it's still raining- he could really use a cold shower…


	3. Caffeine

Thank you once again for taking the time to write a review, I'm being redundant now but I really, really, really appreciate all of them. Things will be heating up but it's going to take Aria some quality teacher time first ;)

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Ezra swallows what has to be his third cup of coffee, wincing at the bitter taste.<p>

Someone forgot the sugar... again.

Usually he loves coffee, but it's preferred under different circumstances- for pleasure, not necessity. Currently the sharp burn of caffeine is the only barrier from standing upright and the classroom floor.

Burying his face in his hands, Ezra loudly exhales in frustration. Despite his best efforts to fall asleep he spent his night tossing and turning, left alone with unwanted thoughts. Literature failed to satisfy and lull him to sleep, once more temptation claiming him. Lying awake he wished for his insistent desire to cease, but the fragrance and touch of her continued to linger long after the door closed.

Once more Ezra was left in guilt, and reanalyzing the entire situation. This had ironically become his morning ritual, just him and his caffeine served with platters of guilt.

This wasn't right; this couldn't be healthy- student/teacher relations were strictly forbidden by the school board and with sound reason. In college, Ezra's relationships had been primarily uncomplicated. There had been that thing with Jackie, but he was over it. No relationship was flawless, but subterfuge and trickery were never essentials.

If the 'proper' Mr. Fitz of then had observed the 'improper' Mr. Fitz of now participating in such an affair he would have dismissed it as unprofessional and perverted, a shameless older man taking advantage of a young girl.

Ezra winces, is that what he's become? An older, perverted man preying upon a younger girl who is caught up within a forbidden fantasy? To the majority of Rosewood he would be regarded as just that, but his intentions with Aria traveled deeper beyond tawdry sex- although that is appealing too.

Ezra nervously bites his lip, he shouldn't be thinking of this, not now. The more his mind turns, his stomach churns. Aria deserves a boyfriend that she can freely introduce to her parents without fear and secrecy. Ezra's heard stories back in college that mentioned the 'thrill' and 'exhilaration' of almost getting caught in a forbidden hookup, but the only emotion all of this arouses is nausea.

However, despite his misgivings and hesitancies he cannot ignore one extremely important fact- he loves Aria. Not like, not lust, but pure unrestrained love. It would unfair towards Aria if he likened their relationship to a cheap affair.

No, this is real.

Aria's shining eyes and unabashed beauty had first captured him within the bar but it was her soul that took his heart. Not to mention that time in the bathroom when they-

"Mr. Fitz?"

Ezra abruptly is pulled from his thoughts, but this time he's thankful for the interruption.

"Yes Mrs. Montgomery?"

"Please call me Ella".

Ezra nervously smiles; he enjoys the literary debates and conversations he's shared with Aria's mother but he can only imagine her reaction if she could view the images traveling through his mind a moment ago. No parent would enjoy that.

"Aria mentioned there's a school trip soon?"

Ezra shakes his head, then quickly nods. Ella tilts her head, trying to interpret the handsome young teacher's indecisiveness this morning. Aria had mentioned something about camouflaging a day trip with him under the disguise of a 'school trip'. These lies keep getting more and more elaborate.

"Actually I've canceled that school trip". Ezra refuses to be a part of elaborate schemes, and while he'd love to take Aria away for during the day this is his livelihood on the line.

"Oh, okay. I have to go pick my son soon but I'd love to get together with you sometime and discuss the latest bestseller list".

Ezra offers a quick agreement to Ella's suggestion, attempting to hide his obvious discomfort. Associating with Aria's parents extends way beyond the usual parent/teacher relations. Once more Ezra is interrupted by a soft knock on the door, a sensual wave of familiar fragrance greeting him.

"Ezra, I couldn't wait until tonight to see you", Aria murmurs seductively swaying within the doorway. Clad within a form fitting crimson mini dress and knee high black boots, her attire leaves little for imagination. Her dark green eyes beckon, and despite misgivings Ezra abandons rationality in exchange for taking her into his arms. Aria's shoulders are annoyingly hidden beneath the supple leather jacket, Ezra sliding the obstructing material before recovering her soft skin with his warm lips.

"Ezra please", Aria begs, her small hands caressing Ezra's dark hair.

Ezra obliges to Aria's wishes without complaint, tilting his head downwards to claim her mouth. His previous desires of a slow, romantic seduction are abandoned, instead choosing to ravage her mouth with a passion she's unused to. Usually he's forced to gentle brief kisses, while forcing himself to maintain composure and preventing Aria from discovering his hardened desire.

Aria returns Ezra's kiss with equal unrestrained passion, pressing her form tightly against his, desperate and hungry with need. Ezra smirks against her lips, take that Noel- you've got a lot to compete with!

Aria clutches the dark blue material of his dress shirt, leaning her throat back as Ezra's mouth travels lower until he's lightly nipping at her neck. The contrasting sensations pull at her core, her thighs pressed tightly together in anticipation. Ezra lifts her up onto the hard desk, leaning into her mouth once more.

"Ezra, please. I need you".

Her brazen words coupled with red, swollen lips and tussled hair is obscene reflecting within the innocent classroom.

How can he resist such an offer?

Sensing Ezra's momentary hesitation, Aria coaxes him closer, winding his tie around her palm, bringing him closer to her. He's practically laying on top of her in his own classroom, oblivious to his screaming conscious.

Aria's hands are fumbling at his collar, loosing his silky dark tie, and caressing the solid muscle of Ezra's chest against her palms. Her hands flutter up and down, hurriedly caressing every inch of his body, desperate to familiarize every line. Ezra softly moans his approval, encouraging Aria's gentle touches, proper teacher conscious damned.

Aria repositions herself, sliding from beneath him to allow better access to Ezra's belt. Ezra's practically panting, face flushed, swollen painfully with desire and lost in pleasure. Her ministrations are overwhelming his senses.

Gentle touches turn firmer, Aria's filled with desperation to break his resolve and finally satisfy them both. Her hands collide with smooth leather, running a finger along the shiny buckle.

"Ariaaa", Ezra draws out her name, begging for more. Now its time for Aria to smirk, this is payback for last night.

She unbuckles his belt, making her way to the zipper, kneeling before Ezra and then-

"Mr. Fitz!"

Ezra gasps at a cold sensation against his forehead, even further shocked to meet Ella Montgomery's concerned eyes. He's lying on the floor while Ella's dabbing at his forehead with a cold compress. Her mothering instincts have effectively kicked in, soothing the tired young teacher.

"What happened?" Ezra groggily asks, lifting a hand to touch his sore brow.

Ella starts speaking a mile a minute; rattling off something about overworked, underpaid, young teachers that need to rest. Ezra catches 'fall' and 'faint' amidst Ella's motherly rant, but his memory eludes him. All he can focus on is the dream; that face, those touches, and those promising whispers.

As Ella helps him to his feet, Ezra sees the coffee cup on his desk. Suddenly the flash of insomnia coupled with the sensation of collapsing revisits him. Then daydreaming while unconscious? Talk about adding injury to insult. He's acting like an uncontrollable hormonal teenage boy.

Flushed with embarrassment Ezra winces, he's going to have to drink four cups of coffee from now on...


End file.
